


Save the Bees

by cutsiecastiel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsiecastiel/pseuds/cutsiecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted was to pick up some flowers for his mom’s birthday, but instead he’s stopped by the sound of police sirens and some guy jumping onto the back of his motorcycle screaming at him to “drive, fucking drive!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Bees

Sometimes Dean wonders what he’s done to piss off the world. All he wanted was to pick up some flowers for his mom’s birthday tomorrow, but as he pulled up to the only flower shop that sold her favourite flowers, he’s stopped by the sound of police sirens and an, admittedly hot, guy jumping onto the back of his motorcycle screaming at him to “drive, fucking drive!”

Now Dean, being the “little rebel” his mother likes to call him, revs his bike and shoots down the street. He turns down the first alley he sees, not really thinking about the fact that he’s helping a complete stranger escape the police. As he continues to weave through alleys and between cars, he doesn't realize until he’s halfway to his house that he shouldn’t take a probable criminal there. He makes one last turn before parking his bike in the first open spot he can find.

The other guy steps off the bike and stands on the sidewalk awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, uh… Sorry about that. Can I, I don’t know, buy you a coffee or something as an apology?”

Dean considers him for a moment before sighing and getting up. “As long as you tell me what the fuck that was about while we’re there.” He always was a sucker for blue eyes.

Blue eyes grins, and together they walk down the street until they find a cafe. They wait in line in a companionable silence until it’s their turn to order, and after they get their drinks they find a table to sit at by the window.

“So,” Dean starts, “please tell me that I didn’t just help a murder or some shit escape the police.”

“Would it make you feel better if I said no?” Blue eyes says in a voice so monotonous that Dean’s not entirely sure he’s joking until he grins. “Ah, no. No, I’m kidding. I was at a rally protesting the pipeline they’re trying to put in.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Don't they have to like, destroy half the wildlife in the area for it?” Dean asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

Yeah, pretty much. And not only is it detrimental to all the animals that live there, but due to the diversity in flower species in that particular area, there is a large population of bees. Bees are already endangered, there is no need for further destruction of their homes and numbers.”

Dean tries and fails to hold back his grin. “So you were protesting to save the bees?”

Among everything else, yes, I was. Until the police showed up and I guess I won the ‘let’s arrest this asshole” lottery.’” At this Dean actually laughs and the other boy grins. “I’m Castiel by the way, Castiel Novak. Most people call me Cas, though.”

“Dean Winchester. So Cas, tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to tell, really. I’m a theology student at the local university and I am the youngest of three brothers and one sister.”

Dean whistles. “Damn, three brothers? And you’re the youngest? I’ve only got a little brother and friend who’s practically the sister I never wanted. But dude, you’re talking about KU, right? I’m an engineering student there. Why haven’t I seen you around before?”

“Well, I can’t imagine that the theology and engineering departments would have much in common, so it can’t be all that surprising.” Cas says raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, smartass.”

They talk for over an hour before Dean remembers that he still needs to pick up the flowers for his mom and Cas tells him that he has an essay he needs to finish anyway.

“We should do this again sometime.” Dean says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Which part? Escaping the police, or coffee?”

Dean barks out a laugh and Cas grins back at him. “Either or, I’m game.”

Cas purses his lips and nods. He pulls a pen out of his pocket and grabs Dean’s arm to write on his hand before giving the other boy a gummy smile. “I’ll see you around Dean.” He tugs on Dean’s arm once more, pulling him off of his balance just enough to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, I’ll uh… I’ll see you around.” Dean stammers, watching Castiel back out of the coffee shop. Once he’s gone, Dean pulls out his phone to carefully type in the numbers written on his hand, the smile never leaving his face.

  



End file.
